


Tricks

by DecemberCamie



Series: Miraculous x Hunter [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Chat frowned. “What’s with that funny look on your face?”“Oh, it’s nothing…” Gon sighed loudly. He stared off into the distance, lips set in a gloomy pout. He nearly broke out into laughter though at the sound of Chat’s irritated huff.“Ladybug.Seriously.Spill it before I kick you off the roof again.”(Miraculous Ladybug au, with Gon as Ladybug and Killua as Chat!)





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, check out [this fantastic Miraculous Ladybug HunterxHunter crossover fanart](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157913824156/emthimofnight-you-might-wanna-right-click-open) by the incredibly talented and wonderful emthimofnight!!! It has all the info about this au, plus emthimofnight’s artwork is an absolute joy and gift to mankind :)
> 
> Killugon Miraculous Ladybug AU! Featuring a Ladybug and Chat messing around (and with each other) for two very different reasons.

“Hey.”

Gon craned his head upwards, squinting in the bright sunlight. Chat was holding out a clawed hand out to him expectantly.

Gon’s heart shot up into his throat. Did- did Chat want to hold his hand?! That had to be it, there was no other reason why he would-

“Give me your yo-yo,” Chat said and immediately Gon’s euphoria melted into disappointment. He should’ve known better than to get his hopes up. Chat never looked at him _that way_ , no matter how badly Gon wanted him to. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t tug Chat’s tail around a bit, right?

Right.

Chat frowned. “What’s with that funny look on your face?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing…” Gon sighed loudly. He stared off into the distance, lips set in a gloomy pout. He nearly broke out into laughter though at the sound of Chat’s irritated huff.

“Ladybug. _Seriously._ Spill it before I kick you off the roof again.”

Gon whipped around so fast he almost lost his balance. He gaped at Chat while his partner looked back impassively.

Gon said, “You _wouldn’t-_ you promised that was a one time thing!” 

Years ago on night patrol- when they were still two strangers in suits, unfamiliar with their powers as well as the heavy responsibility of saving Yorknew on their shoulders-

Gon had been throwing question after question at Chat that night, burning with curiosity to know more about the pale teen behind the leather mask. Chat had dodged most of them by claiming that they were _too personal-_ even the silly questions, like where was his favorite place to eat or if he had any siblings.

But then Gon had asked Chat what he would do if he won the lottery. 

“Chocolate,” Chat answered immediately and Gon nearly stumbled.

That’s was exactly what Killua had said when Gon asked him the same question. And it was still just as ridiculous hearing it from his extremely attractive and well-toned superhero partner.

He told Chat as much. And then Chat had promptly pushed him off the roof. 

“Well, if you keep being passive as hell it’ll be a _two_ time thing,” Chat shot back, dragging Gon’s mind back to present day, and Gon scowled. “Just tell me and you’ll have no reason to worry.”

“Tell me why you want my yo-yo, first.”

Chat rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “I just want to try something out. I swear I won’t break it or anything.”

“Okay…I don’t think you could break it anyway since it’s magic and everything, but-” he held out the spotted toy-turned-weapon and Chat’s electric-blue eyes lit up, “- I trust you. Do you even know how to use yo-yos, though?”

Chat snorted. “You really think I would ask you for it if I couldn’t?”

He grabbed the yo-yo and started to walk away before Gon could say anything else. Gon stood off to the side of the skyscraper roof, watching with a frown as Chat turned his weapon over in his glittering claws.

“Can I get a second one?” Chat asked. 

“Um. Sure? Why do you-”

“I already told you,” Chat said and easily caught the second yo-yo Gon tossed his way. “I want to try something.”

Gon placed his hands on his hips, a grin tugging his lips upward. “Do you really think you can show me something I haven’t already tried? I’m kind of an expert at using yo-yos, in case you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Watch and learn, Ladybug. I’m about to blow your mind.”

 _You already do,_ Gon thought, cheeks warming in a single throbbing heartbeat.

But then Chat spun on his heel and suddenly the yo-yos were dancing through the air in a kaleidoscope of scarlet red and inky black. He twisted Gon’s weapons around his body so fast that even Gon couldn’t keep track of their path. But even with the speed, not once did a yo-yo ricochet off Chat’s body.

Gon’s jaw dropped. The amount of control Chat needed to fling the yo-yos around like that without accidentally hurting himself in the process was insane. He would know after using them for years to fight akumas. And the fact that Chat could do that so effortlessly…

It was incredible!

“Chat!” Gon gasped as Chat caught each yo-yo. “That’s- you’re- _wow,_ I had no idea you could do that!!! You’re even more amazing than I thought!”

Chat recoiled, almost dropping the yo-yos in shock. He squeaked, “What?! No, I’m not! This is just me messing around-”

“If this is you messing around, maybe you should be Ladybug,” Gon teased.

Chat grimaced. “Let’s _not_ go there. Can you imagine me prancing around in your suit with a bandanna around my head? No way. I already look bad enough with this dumb bell.”

Gon couldn’t help the bubbling laughter that spilled from his mouth at the image that came to his mind- Chat’s starlight hair tied back in a black and red headband- and Chat glowered.

“It’s not-” he chucked the yo-yos back at Gon, “- _funny!”_

“It is!” Gon wheezed, barely catching the yo-yos in time. Chat took a menacing step forward and Gon said quickly, “But! But I like you as Chat Noir, better. I don’t think the bell looks dumb at all to be honest! It’s cool. Plus, you look too good in all that black leather, Chat.”

 _That_ made Chat stop short. He stared at Gon, mouth hanging open, and Gon winked suggestively.

Chat let out a long groan, burying his flushed face in his hands. Gon mourned loosing the sight of Chat’s pretty blush as Chat muttered, “You’re the absolute worst. I can’t believe I put up with you on a daily basis.”

“It’s ’cause you love me!”

“That’s debatable.”

“Hey,” Gon whined but Chat was already lowering his arms to send a mischievous smirk his way. Gon’s heart stuttered. Chat’s smile always did that to him, somehow. 

Gon glanced down at his hands to hide the way his own face was starting to turn pink. He ran a thumb against the edge of his yo-yos, remembering how they had flown under Chat’s expert control.

“How did you learn to use yo-yos like that?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

He looked up in time to see Chat’s ears press flat against silver locks of hair. 

“I, um.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “I won a bunch of competitions when I was younger. And I still mess around with them a lot today. I just don’t compete like I used to because…”

“Your parents?” Gon asked lowly. Chat didn’t talk about his personal life much, but Gon knew enough from passing comments and angry grumbling that his partner’s relationship with his family was rocky at best. They were the main reason why Chat was sometimes delayed in responding to akuma attacks.

Chat nodded, expression unreadable. “They said it was stupid. So I stopped.”

Gon was quiet for a few seconds. It was strange, but in this moment, Chat reminded Gon so much of Killua that it was kind of scary. They shared so many interests and faced the same family problems.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it was especially easy to see Killua and Chat’s physical similarities in the way Chat stood there- ears nearly hidden in that light hair, slanted blue eyes and pale skin…he looked a lot like Gon’s best friend. 

But Killua was off with his parents on some business meeting right now. He’d even texted Gon a picture of the view from the conference room his father had dragged him too. And Killua would never, ever try on the suit Chat wore like a second skin. He’d probably die of embarrassment if he even tried.

Still, though.

“You know,” Gon said and Chat’s gaze flickered to his face. “You remind me a lot of my best friend. If you ever wanted to hang out without the suits, I’d love to introduce you.”

Chat grimaced. “Ladybug-”

“I know how you feel about that kind of thing, but at least think about it! Please,” he added in a gentler tone. “He really likes yo-yos, too. You could show him that really neat trick of yours!”

Chat pursed his lips. He looked like he wanted to say yes, and Gon held his breath, _praying-hoping-wishing_ that Chat would accept for _once-_

_Beep-beep-beep!_

They both jumped at the unexpected noise. Chat pulled out a phone from his pocket, eyes widening in horror at what he saw there.

“Shit!” he cursed and shoved his phone away again. 

Gon started, “Wha-”

“Sorry, I have to go! I’m really late for- for something! Shit shit shit!”

Gon watched, gaping, as Chat flung himself into the air. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at Chat’s retreating figure, “We’re still doing patrol tonight, right?!”

“Yeah! See ya later, Ladybug!”

And then Chat was gone.

Gon sighed heavily and slumped. Disappointment crashed over him like a wave.

Now what was he supposed to do? Killua was busy and Chat was…late, apparently. Maybe if Gon was lucky, Chat would be in a good enough mood tonight to tell him _what_ exactly he’d been late for. Gon doubted it, though.

Chat was so secretive. But that only made Gon want him more.

“Well,” Gon said thoughtfully, clipping one of the yo-yos back to his hip and standing up straight. “I guess I’ll go help Aunt Mito around the bakery until Killua comes back.”

And with that he leaped off the roof, grinning at the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins. 

He loved being a superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In the next fic of this AU will feature ladykillu :3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
